The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electrical components such as electrical switches, sockets and the like are typically provided on walls of commercial and residential buildings as is well known in the art. Electrical switches for example tend to be installed on the wall at a height convenient for a user to easily manipulate. In many examples, sockets and other outlets such as cable TV jacks for example tend to be installed lower on the wall. Nevertheless, in either case, a cover plate is typically provided that is secured around the switch (socket etc.) to provide a transition from the switch to the surrounding wall. Such cover plates can protrude outwardly relative to the wall. In some examples this configuration can lead to an unfinished appearance.